


Intensity Bared

by Pyromantic (Gennacyde)



Series: Auchendale Archives - Intensity [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Light Angst, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennacyde/pseuds/Pyromantic
Summary: Darnok needs to speak to Lia about something, and events lead to more information. Lia is left confused and wondering about a word she overheard used, but is far too distracted to think to heavily on it this night.
Relationships: Human/Orc
Series: Auchendale Archives - Intensity [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957294
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Intensity Bared

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 14 Prompts: Exhibitionism (strangers) ~ High heel wearing(forced) ~ Lingerie (wearing)  
> Fandom: Original  
> Tags: exophilia, exhibitionism, high heels, lingerie, oral sex, rough sex  
> Pairing: Orc(m)/Human(f), Darnok/Lia
> 
> [Author’s note: I skipped day 13 for personal reasons and had to struggle with tonight’s because my wrist pain was acting up, but I got through it. We get to experience a little more drama and some intense moments. I hope you all enjoy.]

The time spent with Lucien had been a unique and surprisingly pleasant experience for Lia. After the first night she was surprised that Lucien requested they continue doing scenes for the rest of the weekend. Lia had agreed and ended up enjoying herself more than she expected she would. There were a few things she simply would not do, as they were special for her and Darnok and it felt wrong to do them with anyone else. Lucien was understanding and had a few lines of his own that he requested not be crossed. Overall Lia found she was more compatible with Lucien as a dom than she had ever expected she would be. 

The compatibility was enough of a surprise for Lia that she had to sit down and spend some time thinking about it logically. If someone else could give her what Darnok could give her, and possibly more, were her feelings for him as real as she thought? There was something to be said for time. She had known Darnok a while now, and they had grown close, despite him being practically a mystery to her. 

Her mind kept going back to the conversation with Lucien. If he knew she loved Dar, then why hadn’t he said anything before this? Rationally there were plenty of valid answers for this question but Lia couldn’t help but mentally torment herself for a bit before snapping herself out of it with more logic. It honestly didn’t matter. She felt what she felt and at some point she would have to come clean. It wasn’t healthy to keep her feelings inside like this, but telling Darnok could lead to losing him. That thought bothered her. 

There was also a concern about whatever orc clan meeting he attended. As usual he told her nothing, so of course her imagination ran wild with arranged messages, or him being forced to move far away and she would never see him again. Of course the rational part of her brain told her she was being ridiculous and that she could just ask him when they spoke again. 

Time for that would come soon enough as Darnok had contacted her, wanting to see her and talk to her before the weekend. Lia agreed, but the day he chose meant she would have to wait until after work to head to the club, something she didn’t really like to do. She wanted time to relax, eat, and clean up, but that would cut into what little time they would have. 

There was nothing for it and Lia found herself leaving for the club just a little later than she had intended. By the time she had gotten there the worry inside of her had increased to full on anxiety. She had convinced herself that he would only do this if something had happened and no amount of logic was working to convince her otherwise. 

Heading into the club Lia saw Darnok in the lounge, he was already talking to Lucien. Dar did not look upset, but that didn’t mean much. Lia made her way over and sat down smiling at both men and giving each a little polite bow of her head. 

“Sorry I am late, I was held up at work.”

“It is quite alright Lia. I knew that would be a possibility and I wont keep you long. I know you haven’t eaten dinner yet or had a chance to relax. I do apologize, schedules being what they are, this was the best I could do and I wanted to do this in person.”

Lia’s stomach dropped and she already felt nauseous. Despite the smile on Darnok’s face Lia thought the rug was about to be pulled out from under her. “Ok?”

Darnok reached up and stroked her cheek gently. “Lucien was telling me about how wonderful you were for him and I am so very proud of you.” He leaned in kissing her forehead. “You have been such a good sub and have impressed me at every turn.”

Lia felt like she was being buttered up like a turkey about to be shoved into an oven and the feeling wasn’t great. “I wasn’t acting or trying to impress or anything.”

“I know, that is what makes you so special Lia. Everything about you is genuine. I am so impressed with you. I couldn’t be happier to have you as my sub.” Darnok was beaming 

Lia noticed that Lucien had the most neutral expression on his face that she had ever seen. He was blank, sheer blankness, so he was no help at all. Now she was just confused. Was she getting the boot or not?

“I wanted to talk to you about doing something special, but it will mean I have to cancel this week and move it to next. Would that work for you? I know that we had scheduled that weekend off and I couldn’t remember if it was because you had a prior engagement.”

“I did, but I don’t anymore. It was already canceled and I wasn’t sure that we could rework the schedule so I just left it alone.” Lia was still suspicious, but relaxing slowly.

“Wonderful. Then I will see you next weekend instead of this weekend.” Darnok took her hands into his. “I will be renting one of the larger spaces here and hosting an event. I want you there as my sub. I will have a special outfit for you to wear and during the evening, at some point, I would like to do a scene. There will be people in attendance you don’t know. Most of the people in attendance will be unknown to you, but this is quite important to me and it would mean everything to me if you could attend.”

Oh, so it was a public scene with strangers. That was what all this was about? She wondered if she got worked up over nothing, but then something tugged at her mind. He had never been this insistent when it came to a public scene. At least it was more a whoever sees, sees, and that was fine. This seemed to be built around it and they had only done a few of those. The way he worded it, something was telling her to push for more of an explanation. “We have done a public scene before, I don’t understand what makes this one different?”

“Ah, yes, well. That is where I worry you might not want to agree. This event will be almost entirely orcs and a few individuals I trust. Lucien will be there, of course, but he will most likely be the only person you know. I can understand how this would be daunting and I wont be mad if you decline.”

A room full of orcs? Now that was something Lia wanted to see. It made her even more curious about just what that meeting was all about. Still, this was important to him and if she was honest, she was curious. Maybe this would give her insight into his life, into parts of him she had yet to see. “Of course I will do it. We will need to discuss details and expectations before the event. I want to make sure I do everything right and know what is expected of me, but I am not afraid if that was what you were worried about.”

“A little, yes.” He admitted looking sheepish. “I know you are still new to public scenes and it has always been with smaller crowds, this will be my first hosted event at this club and there will be points where you will have to be on your own while I handle the event itself.” 

Now Lia understood the crux of his worry. She would be spending part of this alone, similar to the gala. Considering how well she did there, she figured she could do it again. The difference was she was in a cage and no one could touch her. The only other time she had ever done something so public where Darnok was not at her side was when she was a serving tray at an event the club owners were running. She had been particularly proud of herself for that one and felt that she had more experience now than she had then. If she could do that, she could do this. 

“I still agree. Just be clear with instructions and expectations. If someone does something I don’t like am I allowed to refuse them or move away?”

“Of course. I would never allow that. The basic rules will always apply. Your consent will be required and that is something understood by the guests.” Darnok pulled her into a hug. “I am so happy you agreed to this.”

Lia leaned into the hug with a smile, her worry almost completely vanished. She stayed chatting with both Darnok and Lucien until her stomach growled loudly and she announced it was time to go. 

Arriving home, Lia made herself something quick to eat and sat on her couch lost in thought. She had worked herself up over nothing and caused herself undo anxiety. She knew she needed to work on that, but maybe she wasn’t the entire problem. Darnok’s insistence on secrecy, division, his refusal to tell her even basic information. It was causing trust issues for her. What if he was hiding something like an arranged marriage, or a relationship. That would be a valid reason for him to not let her know anything. The less she knew the less chance of him being caught. That just didn’t seem like something Darnok would do.   
Lia did not sleep well that night, or the night after, however the weekend proved to help soothe her a bit as she spent it with Ember. They saw a movie, went shopping, and talked through the evening and well into the morning. It was something Lia needed. She finally confided all of her feelings, thoughts, and emotional turmoil to her friend, needing a shoulder and a kind ear. Ember was supportive and rational, trying to help ease Lia’s fears, but also while being pragmatic and making it clear that the current agreement she had with Darnok benefited him more than it did her and that her concerns and suspicions were valid. They may not be true, but her feelings and reasons for having them were still valid.

It was what Lia needed to hear and help lift some of the weight off her chest. Maybe it was time to start thinking about renegotiation. Though she did admit that after the island get away, her and Darnok had been closer than ever and that maybe the shift was already happening, just slowly. She was willing to wait, not wanting to rush anything and potentially ruin what little good was developing. 

By the time the event moved closer, Lia had almost forgotten her worries and concerns as excitement filled her. Darnok had her come to the club to pick up her outfit for the event and try it on. Of course it fit perfectly though it didn’t cover much. She wasn’t sure how she felt about the heels, not really being a fan of them if she knew she had to do any amount of walking, but they were non negotiable. The rest of the outfit could be tweaked to a degree, but time was not on their side for any heavy alterations. 

The night arrived and Lia followed the instructions she was given. She arrived at the club early, she was escorted to the employee area to change with the small handful of other subs that would be at the event. For a while Lia had worried she would be the only one there and wasn’t sure how well she could handle being the only sub. It was nice to not be alone and she dressed carefully. 

She pulled on the corset. It was lace, showing her skin through the detailing. It was cut so that it cupped under her bust, but her breasts were mostly free, nipples on display. She had delicate nipple clamps with silver bells she needed to wear. The thigh high stockings had matching lace detail around the thighs, as did the heels she was wearing. She wore arm coverings of delicate lace that looped around her middle finger and fit snug around her bicep. Her collar was a simple silver band with a loop. There was nothing covering her most intimate of places. The corset only went down so far, the rest of her was fully on display. 

A stylist helped her get her hair pulled up into a strategically messy updo. It looked far more elegant than messy, but had a sort of carelessness about it that Lia found charming. She didn’t understand how it took that long to make her hair look like she didn't actually work to have it styled. 

When the time came to enter the event room the subs were lined up and walked out into the room. Lia was led over to Darnok as the other subs were led to their stations. She smiled at the way his eyes roamed over her body and wished for a moment they were alone. Those eyes held promises, ones she intended to make him keep.   
As it was early in the evening, there wasn’t as much for Lia to do but stand with Darnok and look pretty. She didn’t speak unless directly addressed and glanced at Darnok several times to make sure it was ok before doing so. It did not take long for her to find her comfort zone and she was given breaks to lounge on one of the cushioned platforms like the other subs. 

When there, people at the event could approach her, talk to her, touch her, only with her consent of course. She found that the bells on her nipples were quite popular and the various people she met seemed to enjoy trying to find different ways to make them ring. Lia found she liked it, the touches did not hurt and no one was being overtly disrespectful. 

At one point Lucien stepped over to see how Lia was doing. She spoke with him for a bit, allowing him the most familiarity with her form. Knowing that she could trust him and he probably had spoken to Darnok to find out just how far he was allowed to go before even approaching her. 

With his face between her legs and her hands gripping his horns, they made for quite a show. She heard Darnok’s deep voice from off to the side, his rumbling tone so familiar to her. It was the voice with him she did not recognize, but it was just as deep.

“She is exquisite is she not? I have never had a more perfect submissive in my life.”

“For a human, she is temptingly beautiful. I had always found them to be a little too frail for my liking, but this one, her beauty is enough to make me reconsider.” The unfamiliar voice trailed off.

Lia risked turning her head and saw an orc, just as large as Darnok, standing there next to her dominant. She was a little too distracted by her pleasure to pay as much attention, but she wondered who he was. She kept her head tilted towards them, but her eyes were closed now. 

“I am surprised you allow that.” 

Darnok chuckled. “Lucien is a friend and he has been with Lia before, with my blessing of course. He is one of the few I trust with her. He knows where the line is and will not cross it. I enjoy watching her pleasure. I rarely get to see her like this. Usually I am so focused on creating that pleasure, I never get to fully enjoy her reactions.”

“As you said, she is exquisite. I suppose everything makes a lot more sense now, seeing her. I couldn’t imagine what would make you risk it all, but now I think I understand.”

“There is no risk and that is not a conversation we should be having here.”

“I am just saying if I had a Taledras in my” The words were cut off suddenly.

Lia opened her eyes to see Darnok dragging the other orc away where she could no longer hear them. Darnok did not look happy, but Lia lost focus as she came hard, her thighs shaking as she arched up to Lucien’s face. Her grip on his horns tight. Her brain was trying to make sense of what she had heard but her orgasm clouded her ability to think straight. She collapsed back against the cushion panting as she smiled at Lucien. Her smile faded when she saw his expression briefly before he resituated it back to neutral. It seemed that something in that conversation was not meant for her ears, or for anyones. 

She lounged on the cushion, not wanting to rouse suspicion by sitting up too fast or seeking Darnok. This was one of the reasons she came here, to learn, and she had clearly just learned something if Lucien’s face was anything to go by, or at least the face he had made briefly. The smart thing, would be to wait and not ask, to pretend she saw nothing and heard nothing. Which was what she did. There was a risk involved if it turned out to be something she didn’t want to know. 

“Wow Lucien, you really know how to please a lady.” Lia said quietly with a smile.

“I do indeed, can you stand or do you need more rest?” Lucien smiled back gently as he kissed her thigh. 

“I think I can stand. Am I allowed to clean up or no?” 

“No, I am afraid Darnok was particular about that. He wanted to have you shortly after I finished.”

“Oh, well then maybe I should just relax here for a bit longer?” Lia did her best to pretend that everything was normal and it did seem to be working. 

“That seems like an excellent plan. I will stay here until Darnok returns, I wouldn’t want anyone else getting any ideas.” Lucien stroked Lias face in a gentle, almost affectionate manner. 

His gentle kindness and open affection worried Lia as much as his expression had. She was not going to show it though. She had to remain outwardly oblivious, but she already knew what she was going to do the moment she got home. 

Lucien stepped away only long enough to bring her a drink. It was long enough for others to come over, to compliment her on her beauty, to ask if she was free for others. Lia declined and Lucien’s presences helped keep them at a respectful distance. She sipped at the water, and glanced around, hoping to spy Darnok. Wherever he had gone, she couldn’t see him.

It was only a few more minutes when Lia heard his voice not too far behind her and it was getting closer she turned to see him smiling at her, but something in his eyes gave her a slight pause. 

“You looked so lovely with Lucien between your legs like that. The two of you make quite the attractive pair. I do hope I am not being replaced?” His voice was light but tense. 

Was that jealousy that Lia detected? It couldn’t be. Darnok had never shown signs that he could even feel that. Yes he occasionally got possessive, but only when he lost control. Something about this excited her and it helped push her worry away. “I could never replace you, all Lucien did was help get me ready for you.”

Darnok moved onto the cushion and pulled Lia to him, Her back pressed against his chest as his hands roamed her body. “Well then, I would hate to waste such a thoughtful gift.” His tusks rubbed at her neck as his fingers slid between her legs. 

Lia’s eyes closed as Darnok’s thick fingers teased over her clit and spread her already soaking folds. She could feel him hard, throbbing, almost desperate behind her as his cock slid between her thighs spreading both her cum and his precum all over her. She could feel the eyes on her, on them, and no longer cared. This was what she wanted and was excited to have it. 

Darnok lifted her easily by her thighs, positioning himself at her entrance. Arching his hips and teasing her just a little before slowly letting her sink down onto the tip of him, pushing in ever so slowly. Inch by thick throbbing inch of his cock pressed into her, stretching her. Much to her absolute delight. He was taking his time and it felt incredible. 

He was half way in before he pulled back and pushed in again, still going almost tortuously slow and Lia was close to begging for it harder and faster. She wanted more, but she was also enjoying the teasing. It would drag things out, make her pleasure last longer, her orgasm more intense. She opened her eyes and found that yes, many were watching them, including the orc from before. At this angle she could see him better and he had a hungry look in his eyes as he focused on her. 

Lia’s eyes were not open long as Darnok filled her, thrusting up into her, hilting himself with a groan. His tusks scraped at her neck and ear as he began to thrust. His pace still slow, but not as slow as before. Lia could tell by the way his hands moved to grip her, to pull her closer, that he might lose control again. He was growling against her ear, a possessive noise she recognized when he wanted to rut her. 

“So beautiful, so soft, so yielding. You are mine Lia. No matter who touches you, or how they please you, they can’t have all of you.” Darnok growled and nipped at her neck.

Her moans grew louder at his words, as the soothed the worried part of her. She hated how much she liked him like this. She wanted him jealous, wanted him possessive, because it meant she mattered to him, she was important to him, and that thought alone pushed her pleasure even higher. 

Darnok’s thrusts increased in speed and intensity as Lia gave in. She could feel him stretching her, pushing her body to its limits, and she was able to handle it. All the times in the past that Darnok had gone too hard, or lost control had prepared her for this. Her body had been conditioned to handle him now, despite how big he was or how powerfully he took her.   
Lia was in heaven with each thrust deep into her body. She opened her eyes, watching the people watching her. Their expressions driving her on as she lifted her arms to wrap around the back of Dar’s neck to help her brace herself as she moved with him, actively participating instead of just letting Darnok do all the work. All this did was encourage him and drive him to be rougher with her. 

Soon Lia was pressed onto her front, Darnok’s large hand around her neck, his other between her legs as teased her clit while rutting hard into her. She could barely keep her eyes open but she needed to see. She wanted to see the reactions to her being taken like this. Darnok had never gotten this rough with her in public, never like this. He had pushed the line, pushed her limits, but he always held back just enough. 

Her cries wer loud, filling the room as the sounds of their bestial fucking filled the space. Other couples had joined in, fucking in other parts of the room, where they could still see the show. Lia saw that the orc from before was watching her with an intensity that would have frightened her any other time. 

Soon she came with a scream, her body bowing as she spasmed around Darnok. Her core clenched around him hard as she felt him swell and let loose his seed deep inside of her with a loud roar. Other roars joined in from different parts of the room as many of the orcs there had also reached climax. 

Lia was panting and shaking, thankful for the soft cushion beneath her. Darnok had not marked her this time, but that was probably for the best. She could feel as well as hear his heavy breathing as he pulled her up against his chest, nuzzling at her. She felt tired and was happy when he began to stroke her skin and soothe her with his voice. 

Darnok’s aftercare was always so gentle. No matter how rough their scenes got, it was his tenderness afterward that Lia loved most. He pulled out slowly, carefully, and had someone bring over some supplies so he could clean her. He gave her water to sip as Lucien brought over a blanket. 

There were still scenes going on around the room. People who had not climaxed, or who were engaged in more intricate scenes. Lia glanced around with a smile. She hoped that the event went as well as it appeared. She only wanted Darnok happy. As she curled against him feeling warm and safe, a small thought plagued her. 

Who, or what, was a Taledras.


End file.
